ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Hoe
Ho (ホー - Hō) is a monster who appeared in the TV show, Ultraman 80. He appeared in episode 3. Subtitle: Sulfuric Acid Monster (硫酸怪獣 - Ryūsan kaijū) Ultraman 80 Powers/Weapons *Acidic Tears: Ho can cry acid filled tears. *Flames: Hoe can emit a deadly stream of fire from his mouth. *Projectile Immunity: Being composed of Negative Energy, Ho's body is transparent to any projectilve attacks that could harm him. History Created by a heartbroken teenage boy, Hoe was created by the negative emotions he was feeling. Hoe began to ravage the city around him as he acted wildly. UGM arrived to the scene, but their fighters were no match for Hoe's heat stream. After the young boy passed out Yamoto turned into Ultraman 80. Hoe began to mercilessly beat down 80, but the hero never gave up as he tried his best to beat down the negativity kaiju. The Sakcium Beam was used, but Hoe had a natural resistance to beams. 80 tried the Buckle Beam, this time reducing Hoe to nothing. Trivia *Ho's roar is a modifyed Seagoras roar. Ultraman Mebius Ho reappeard in episode 41 of Ultraman Mebius. After the announcement of their school being scheduled to be demolished in the coming weeks, Negative energy was created by the sad atmosphere given off by the students during it's final reunion. This energy materialized and branched out, forming the monster Ho. As it threatened to destroy countless lives, Mirai transformed into Ultraman Mebius, but Ho and the ultra were evenly matched. Crew GUYS attacked with their wing fighters, but their attacks simply passed through its minus energy body, making the situation more serious, worse when Ho pinned Mebius and began to cry his acidic tears on him. Called forth by the presence of Negative Energy on Earth, Ultraman 80 arrived on Earth to deal with the monster. Shortly after calling Mebius back, Ho recognized who Ultraman 80 was and allowed the Ultra to use his Buckle Beam on him, transforming Ho into pure energy and erasing his threat from society. *In this series, Ho's energy beam is light blue rather than a blast of fire. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Ho returned in the film Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one os Ultraman Belial's 100 monster army. He was killed by Zero in the final battle. *The Ho Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Ho's appearance in the series. *Ho is seen as one of the monsters that merges with the others to become Beryudora, what part he makes up is not identifyed however. Ultra Zone Ho appears in the TV series, Ultra Zone. During episodes 12 and 13, Hos are create from an environment surround the breakup of a couple. At the same time, a Lunatyx is seen attacking the city, provoking the Hos to merge into a giant Ho and battle the Lunatyx. Ultimately Lunatyx is seen into retreating, but Ho turns his rampage on the couple who created him and attacks them too. After the couple rekindle their relationship during the fray, Ho vanishes, now that the negative energy has been purified. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Ultraman 80 Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju